vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MAIKA/@comment-53539-20150427191537/@comment-53539-20150428152137
I haqve issue with this video based on tyhe "example of use" concept. Different producers will use vocaloids in different ways. Its why our examples template was originally set up with multiple example (whenever Bunai fixes them... ). Plus in the cases such as Prima, I'm pretty sure the example of use and demo came from the same source, correct me if I'm wrong. The title COULD have been better yes, but this doesn't change that having a few phontics that let Maika mimick English a little more closely got her slap onto a list about English vocaloids. This makes it seem like either Finger's doesn't know Maika is Spanish or he is trying to misguide everyone. And this is without my issues with Maika + English at hand. As I said, the phonetics she has mostly are set up for Spanish and by default even the ones that are shared with English are set up to sound as they would in spanish. Plus for every example of Maika singing good english, there are examples of half-baked attempts. We've been over this before. Its like how people use that 1 Yuki video as a prime source of how well Japanese vocals can do English. The whole thing about Maika and her phonetics leave some to take her as a God-sent lingual gift, which she isn't. This, after we had all the hassle with Sonika, this will all the BS over Luka Japanese dong better English then Luka English, this with the trouble with SeeU.... After ween Wat turned around and said the only way to get a HQ English vocal is via making one. All our questions over past Vocaloids and languages went down the drain to be forgotten the moment Maika came out. Its really is as if none of it happened. The extra phonetics are a gift, a bonus, they will not 100% recreate a language the voice isn't programmed with and even those clarity may be present, for the thousandth time; clarity is not th3e ONLY sign of quality. There are a DOZEN little things, sample quality (which Maika has), glitches, engine, etc. It always is like a slap in the face to any progress to languages being made elsewhere, so its basically slapping CYBER DIVA or Ruby in the face in other words. If Maika was as magically as she is, every vocaloid would have the same phonetics and set up as she does... We wouldn't need seperate voicebanks for Chinese, Japanese, English, etc, we could just re-use Maiks' set up for everything. >_< So at the end of the day... I'm not against extra phonetics.... I'm not against Vocaloid voicebanks imitating things they weren't built for (even without language, most vocaloids sing genres they can't handle anyway). I'm just against BS fan fluff like this. As I said on VO forums when someone told someone to buy a Japanese and use it for English... Thats fine. But uif you repeat something enough until people believe it, and they end up buying Maika to do English and can't use her for English, then you are at fault partly for that persons mistake. You convinced them to waste their money on something that was no good for them. Sure, 90% of it is their own fault, but that 10%, thats you. I've had this issue ever since in 2010, I broke the news to someone Miku V2 doesn't naturally do English and only was built for Japanese - and this was something that was caused by someone recommending Miku to them for English on Yahoo answers. :-/ @Momo- the whole deal with SBS bites me just because when SeeU came out everyone praised her "English". Now Maika is the one getting that praise. As I said, sometimes the way people say things... Its as though the only Vocaloids who can't do English are the ones built for it, oh so some fans seem to make out. Just as Sonika is used by some to sum up the quality of all of English vocaloid. But with Maika, its not just imitating English their praising her for. We pretty much had someone at Z-G say that to imitate every language in the world would require a crazy-long development time due to it needing every possible human sound (and there are thousands), including every diaphonetic and triphonetic data and would likely result in a poor turn over due to the cost of research + production versus potetnial sales. You would also need a vocalist who could do every sound, which is difficult as not everyone can do basic things like the rolling "R" sound (until recently I couldn't do that). Off the top of my head... The native language of Zimbawee I know has two click sounds in it that arenot found in most languages. Not only that, but even languages that share sounds do combine them to the same set of rules and both diaphones and triphones end up sounding different depending on every possible outcome... And thats without the many factors based on accents to account for. Quality will be the uppermost difficult to determine due to the scale of the project, so the vocalbank cannot be ensured to be completely bug-free. And you'd have to have it checked out by a person who is fluent enough for every langauge. Basically... This is why a few extra phonetics isn't going to make Maika super good at languages. And if anyone tries to convicne you that a vocaloid like Maika is super good... Just remember all of this. Even Maiak's triphonetic and diaphonetic data, is set up for Spanish and the set needed for English is different. English vocaloids have to blend sounds - sometimes Spanish does but its only a fraction that do. Also... this is why Japanese vocaloids can sound bitty at times and LQ... they don't need to blend so much. But the biggest shock of them all, is that this came from Fingers... Which to be honest... Was more shocking then seeing Maika in this video. I know fans can be bias, but I didn't think he was the kind to try and sell a lemon as a orange. :-/